World of Chaos 2.0
Chillverse 2.0 '''is reboot of the original Chill continuity set in alternative universe where things, while they appear similar are quite the contrary. It stars a colorful cast of Users *BlurayOriginals *LegionDX *Mr.Zaya *Apallo The Hedgehog *Sonicstar3000 *ShenanigansShikra *Tyflo *JJHero *RayxCreamMaker Changes *Crossovers and crossover content are staying in Chillverse 2.0, however they will be restricted to these series: TBA. *The entire universe is comprised of these locations. *Earth will be renamed Mobius. *Mobians will have heights similar to the games. *The Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, Anarchy Beryl, Chaos Rings, Master Emerald, AoStH Chaos Emeralds and Time Stones are all canon. *The gems above are sentient (aware of their surroundings, what's going on). *All gems above will have a "Master" counterpart. *There will be 7 Chaos Emeralds. *Zone will be removed from location titles as we see fit. *Zeti, Wisps, Black Arms and Seedrians are canon. *Guardians will be featured for gems. *Erotic, satire, tragedy and military TPs have been removed from the Genre list. *The Grey Emerald will not be featured as the Master Emerald's replacement. *Little Planet is only populated by Animal Friends. *Canons will not be used. *Mobians are indigenous to Mobius. *Rings, Combine Rings, Warp Rings, Inhibitor Rings, Link Rings, Power Rings, Red Star Rings, Rings of Acorns, Ring of Eternity, Ring of Life, Rings of Order and Super Rings are all going to be in Chillverse 2.0. *Normal Rings will be used as currency and linked with Super forms. *The Quantum Emerald will not be used in Chillverse 2.0. *Pregnancies will be realistic and helpers of pregnant people will be temporarily thrown out of the TP loop. *Ghosts will be in Chillverse 2.0. *Canon stories will be adapted in Chillverse 2.0. *Fan planets (I'm calling them Fanets) will be featured in Chillverse 2.0. *Babylon Rogues and Chao are canon. *Only the Chaos Emeralds (Super Emeralds), Sol Emeralds (Flare Emeralds), Master Emerald (Emperor Emerald), Anarchy Beryl (Super Beryl), Time Stones (Eternity Stones) and Sacred Swords (Excalibur) can activate a transformation. *More dimensions will be implemented in Chillverse 2.0. *Pokémon, Mega Man, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ace Attorney, Digimon, King of Fighters, Tales, EarthBound, Xenoblade, Final Fantasy, Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, Tekken, Ape Escape, Fairy Tail and Full Metal Alchemist will all be usable crossovers in Chillverse 2.0. What is allowed to be used from them can be viewed here. *The Chaos Emeralds from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog will be referred to as the Disruption Gems. *The Babylon Rogues are still aliens. *VR Tournaments are possible *The new names for the Sonic CD locations are: Palmtree Paradise (Palmtree Panic), Collision Casino (Collision Chaos), Tempest Cave (Tidal Tempest), The Quartz Quadrants (Quartz Quadrant), Wacky Workplace (Wacky Workbench) and Stardust Speedway remains Stardust Speedway. *The following characters will be guardians: Yugi the Fox (Chaos Rings), Yasumi the Possum (Master Emerald) and Shonza the Hedgehog (Anarchy Beryl) *All our ideas for ghosts will be combined into one. *G.U.N is still canon and guardian of the United Federation. *TIEM TRAVEL CAEMIN ZOON *How ghosts work in Chillverse 2.0 can be viewed by clicking here. Backstory of the Universe Into a New World: Prologue In a desperate struggle to prevent the evil Nova from ripping apart the universe James and Janine Avalone fought with their friends to stop the villainess from doing so. Along the way the twins were informed of Shadi Gavin, the past counterpart to James' old friend Sparks Enigma. One of their friends, Boombomb the Hedgehog is extremely suspicious of Shadi however and tells them to use the Nexus (a strange energy existing in most universes) to stop Shadi as they stayed behind rather than going ahead with their friends. What ensues is Shadi confronting Nova when James appears during the fight and impales Shadi with the Nexus. James' will to do what's right and protect his friends is registered by the Nexus and teleports Shadi, James and Janine out of the universe, seals the universe tearing hole and freezes Nova and her ship in a strange crystalized form. Our heroes are left to recover the Chaos Emeralds and save the world. James, Janine and Shadi all end up in a new universe similar to their's but with an entire new feel. (TBC) Episodes Confirmed Episodes #TBA Pitched Episodes #The Divine Children- The revelation of the legacy and legends of the Celestial Plane and Spirits as well as their journey to defeat the Demented Spirits with today's mobians to help them. #Dimension Dilemma Scrapped Episode #TBA Timeline *March 16, 1996- Pina the Squirrel is born Topics #Crossovers' #'Locations' ##'Locations 2: Questions' ##'Locations 3: CD Renaming' ##'CD Location Name Vote' #'Angel Island and it's Existence' #'Characters' #'Mobius, Earth or Other?' #'Height Discrepancy' #'The Sol Dimension' #'Permitted Crossovers' ##'Permitted Crossovers 2' ##'Permitted Crossovers 3' ##'Permitted Crossovers 4: What Do We Want?' #'Storybook Canoncity' #'Gems' ##'Gems 2: Sentience or Objects?' ##'Gems 3: Unit Name' ##'Gems 4: Master Gems' ##'Gems 5: Gem Forms' #'Amount of Emeralds/Zones' #'Aliens' ##'Aliens 2: Black Arms and Seedrians' #'Storybook Locations' #'Are Guardians Necessary?' ##'Guardian Sign-Ups' ##'Guardians Election' #'Genres' #'Idea Entry' #'Master Emerald vs. Grey Emerald' #'Little Planet's Inhabitants' #'Canon Use' #'Mobians: Mutants, Magic or Native?' #'Canoncity of Rings' ##'Purpose of Rings' ##'Rings: Currency and Energy' #'Apallo's Stash of Suggestions and Ideas' #'Planets' #'AotSH Emerald Names' ##'Emerald Names Vote' #'Ghosts' ##'Ghosts 2' ##'Ghosts 3: Vote vs. Fusion' ##'Ghosts 4: Idea Fusion' #'Adapting Canon Stories' ##'What Stories to Adapt?' #'The Universe' #'The Babylon' ##'The Babylon 2: Aliens?' #'Forms' #'Other Dimensions' #'Tournaments' #'Time Travel Talk' #'TP Running System' #'Fanets, Dimensions and Locations Suggestions' #'SAmObius''' Where Rose was sealed happens to be below Emerald Revenue So the group all go there Some of the students (including Crym) find out and get involved, helping in the defeat of Blacklust After Rose's defeat and Blacklust's change Apallo Jr. begins to develop a crush on Crym but also notices he's beginning to fade So Apallo gives him and his friends necklaces with Quantum Shards attached to protect them from fading/infuses Quantum Shards into Junior, Cloud and Heart so they don't fade. Shadi takes to the sky in order to use the Nexus to shut the hole Nova is ripping and instead rip a new one in her. James and Janine also follow as Boom tells James about Shadi's secret and James takes it upon his self to finish Shadi. Nova is able to disarm the Nexus from Shadi and James gets the Nexus and impales Shadi with the Nexus, with implodes close enough to send James, Janine and Shadi away but crystalize Nova, her ship and anything else on the ship. The reason being that it doesn't kill Shadi, James and Janine. James gets temporary control over the Nexus, seals the universe eating hole and creates a barrier. But not Nova and the outer interior of the ship. When they teleport, Shadi still takes stab damage however. When you're a young kid, you usually do stupid things that, while bored in math class, you tend to remember and regret. Such is the case with out very own Chillverse. Riddled with much regret and bad decisions and a now pretty much exclusion central plot we here have decided to start over, leaving this once beloved universe to start anew. It may be a bit hard but when you get to rebuild your characters in a different way or add the ideas you dreamed of implementing in Chillverse 1.0, it'll be worth it. Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Chillverse 2.0 Category:LDX's Continuity